


Waking Sweet Pea Up: A Guide by Jughead Jones

by agentxofxaesthetic



Series: ➤ jugpea [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentxofxaesthetic/pseuds/agentxofxaesthetic
Summary: Sweet Pea refuses to get out of bed, Jughead finds a solution.





	Waking Sweet Pea Up: A Guide by Jughead Jones

Jughead being up before Sweet Pea was so rare, that even Jug himself was shocked. He sat up, running a hand through his hair, the other one reaching for his phone to check the time. They had to be in school in forty minutes, which meant they had to start getting ready.

He averted his gaze to his boyfriend, who was dead asleep.

"Sweets," he said quietly, shaking his shoulder and getting no response.

"Sweet Pea," he repeated louder and grabbed his arm, pulling it gently.

This time the taller boy reacted, by groaning and covering his face with his hands. Jug rolled his eyes.

"Good morning. Get your ass out of bed unless you wanna be late for school," he said, which earned him another pained noise.

"Let's stay... I'm tired," Sweet Pea mumbled, voice hoarse.

"You should've played that game longer," the other boy said sarcastically. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was his boyfriend sitting with his eyes fixed on the phone, murmuring something about 'one last level', and he's practically 100% sure SP stayed up until 2AM.

"Shut up," Sweet Pea said, closing his eyes again.

"Get the hell up or we're going to-"

"Can't hear you," the taller boy fake-snored for a moment before burying himself in the covers.

Jughead crossed his arms over his chest with an angry huff, trying to think of a way to get the dumbass Serpent out of bed. The first thing that crossed his mind was pouring water on his face, but that would probably result in getting chased all around the trailer, and they didn't have time for that. Also, Jones valued his face. 

Suddently an idea appeared in Jug's head, causing him to smile widely with a hint of mischief. He looked down at Sweet Pea, who seemed to slowly fall back asleep. Much to his displeasure, the shorter boy pulled the covers off him, but before Sweets could react in any way, Jughead hoisted himself up and straddled his waist.

"What are you doing?" the question left Sweet Pea's mouth in a tone sugesting he didn't really care for an answer. His hands reached out sloppily, trying to pull Jug down on top of himself to use him as a blanket, but the other Serpent was quicker, grabbing Sweet's hands and shoving them under his thighs to keep him from getting away. His fingers started to dance over Sweet Pea's neck, earning a small chuckle.

"I'm not ticklish," Sweet Pea said, trying to sound defensive, but the sleepyness didn't help him with that.

"Are you sure?" Jughead teased and smiled widely, when Sweet Pea started to laugh quietly as soon as Juggie's hands attacked his sides.

"I'm sur- AHAHAHAHAA," Sweet Pea didn't even get to finish his sentence before bursting into laughter when the shorter boy started tickling under his armpits. He squirmed, trying to throw Jughead off himself, but all of his strenght was gone as he laughed, struggling to catch a breath.

"I see you're magically wide awake," Jug smirked, continuing to torture his boyfriend.

"Yes I am, now stop..." Sweet Pea gasped out, errupting into giggles again, kicking his legs and attempting to yank his hands from under Jughead's thighs.

Jones apparently decided to have some mercy on him after all, because with a one last grin, he leaned down to give Sweet Pea a quick peck on the lips and jumped off the bed.

"Put some clothes on," he called over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom, leaving Sweet Pea panting on the bed, no longer sleepy.

"I'll pay you back in the evening," he murmured to himself before standing up.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Jugpea fluff okay


End file.
